It's all about the chocolate
by TeslaGirls
Summary: Midnight snack at the Sanctuary can bring unexpected surprises.


**A/N:** Since this is our _third_ team-fic, we thought to write about _three _of the things we like the most: chocolate, strawberries and Teslen :P –the order is alphabetical and not preferential ;). For once, since we started writing together, we actually managed to write this together- all three of us. Thank you all for the reviews and favs to our last story. Also, don't judge us, you're reading it and after the last 2 stories (and all the things we wrote separated) should tell you what we're thinking/writing. Don't be surprised or shocked you should know us better than that.

You love us anyway, don't you? :D

**Disclaimer:** We owe nothing, not even the Swiss chocolate we used ..although…

**Summary:** Midnight snack at the Sanctuary can bring unexpected surprises.

* * *

It's all about the chocolate

It was almost midnight and Helen was having problems sleeping. She had been trying to fall asleep for the last 15 minutes, but had been unsuccessful. So, she decided that maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go to the kitchen and get a snack, maybe make herself a cup of hot tea.

As she got closer to the kitchen, she heard a noise coming from it and in an instant she regretted leaving her gun in her bedroom. She was all alone at the Sanctuary: Will, Henry and Kate were on a mission and even Biggie had gone to a meeting of the Abnormals. It surely wasn't a good moment for an Abnormal to escape from its prison. She thought about returning to her bedroom and getting her gun but if she had done that, she would have only made more noise, so she decided to enter the kitchen and turn the lights on, just to see what she was facing.

She entered the kitchen as silently as she could and pressed the light switch.

"Bloody hell!" She shouted at the sight in front of her eyes.

"I sometimes have that effect on women." Nikola said not bothering to turn around.

He was sitting in a chair, both of his feet on the kitchen table, a glass of wine in his right hand and her eyes fell immediately on the drop of red wine that was on his lower lip.

"You scared the living hell out of me Nikola." She said, trying to focus.

"I'm afraid I'm not as scary as I once was. But I'm glad to see my charm still works on you." He winked.

"Nonsense. What are you doing in my kitchen, Nikola?" She asked, her eyes piercing him.

He finally turned around, but he froze at the sight in front of him. She was dressed in a black nightgown, short enough to let him see those tantalizing long legs he had dreamed about for more than a century. Her neck was also deliciously exposed, and his eyes instantly fixed on her generous cleavage. He licked his lower lip, relishing the anger in her look. She was awfully sexy when she was furious.

"I'm impressed, Helen. Dressing like that for me..." He said in a cheeky tone.

"I asked you a question, Nikola. And if you think I dressed like this, for you... That's beyond ridiculous." She tried to deny.

Sure, she hadn't known that she would meet him dressed like that, but now that it had happened, she couldn't say it bothered her too much.

"Denying the obvious has become a second nature to you, hasn't it?" Nikola asked while he was staring at her lips.

"Nikola, answer my question. Now!" She almost yelled.

"And so has changing the subject... If you must know, I couldn't sleep so I came to see what you have in your fridge. And I have to say, I'm utterly disappointed. I thought that the walking carpet is a good cook. But what do I find? An almost empty fridge, nothing more than some strawberries and a bottle of chocolate topping. And thankfully a bottle of wine. I was hoping that you'd have better treatment for me." He said with an offended tone.

"What do you want, Nikola? Room-service?" Helen mocked him.

"Well if you're dressed like this I wouldn't mind it." He said licking his lips.

"Nikola!" She scolded him.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want it too. Coming in my room, dressed like that…" he said as his lips curled in a delicious grin.

"You said you found some strawberries?" Helen asked closing the distance between them.

"Yes. I didn't say I'm going to share though." He whispered.

"You selfish little bastard." Helen said in an angry tone.

With a smirk he dipped one strawberry into the topping and passed it over his lips. He closed his eyes and licked the chocolate off the strawberry, imagining he was licking it from Helen's lips and she suddenly felt the temperature in the room going up by a few degrees.

"Are you going to give me a strawberry too or you're just going to stay there and..." She started to say, trying her best to maintain an even tone.

"...and look so bloody tempting that you are barely resisting me?" He finished the phrase for her.

"If you want it so much... come and get it." He said with a smirk as he took the strawberry between his lips.

"Well if you want to play tough..." Helen said smiling as she closed the distance between them.

There he stood, with his eyes closed, waiting for her kiss…_Oh boy he is going to be disappointed_, she thought.

Their lips were now millimeters from each other, and she let him relish the warm feeling of her breath on his face for a moment. Then, in a second, her lips grabbed the strawberry from his mouth, barely touching his lips.

"Damn you have precision." Nikola said with a sigh, "You little teaser."

Helen simply smirked at him enjoying the strawberry. With another smile she stole him the bowl with the strawberries and the bottle of chocolate topping, relishing the despair in his look.

"Now...I am going to make you pay for scaring me." She said with a cheeky smile.

She took one strawberry and, after dipping it into the chocolate, she passed it over her lips and then down her neck, as her gaze never left his blue eyes.

"Oh look at the mess I've made. I'd better clean this up." She said as she passed the strawberry over his lips.

In a second, he opened his mouth and took the strawberry, as he greedily licked the chocolate on her fingers.

"Someone is hungry tonight." She said chuckling.

"Famished." He said with a lusting grin as he trapped her into his embrace and he let his tongue clean the chocolate on her neck.

"You're not the one in charge here, Nikola, keep that in mind." She said with a warning tone.

"I love when you're being bossy." He said as his tongue descended lower and lower on her chest.

His hands took over her shoulders, caressing her gently as they removed the annoying straps of her nightgown.

He snatched the tablecloth off the kitchen table, throwing a few plates on the floor and thus breaking them. Ignoring the look on her face, he made her lie down on the table as his lips silenced whatever protest she was going to say.

"You break my plates, wake up probably everyone around here and now you want to be on top? I don't think so." She managed to say during a pause of breathing.

She grabbed him and rolled over with him, pressing a knee hard on his abdomen. Before he could protest, his shirt had been discarded and dropped on the floor. She poured chocolate topping in her hands and then massaged his muscled chest, smearing him of chocolate.

"You like it dirty, don't you Helen?"

She slapped him right over his smirking mouth. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Mmmmm...dirty _and_ rough. My type of girl." He said as he bit his lower lip.

"You are so going to pay for this Nikola!" She said as she threw him what was supposed to be an angry look.

In a moment she got off of him and headed to the fridge. She watched her as returned with some small ice cubes in her hand.

"Helen?" He asked curious and concerned about what she was up to.

"Don't move." She said when she was once again on top of him.

With her right hand she took an ice cube and gently moved it over his chest. He let out an imperceptible growl when the ice cube touched his hot skin. His muscles tensed at the touch of the ice cube, making her bite her lip. He was simply too hot to resist him. Even if he got goose bumps, he couldn't help a moan of mixed pain and pleasure as his chest met Helen's warm tongue. Her tongue massaged him, making little circles around his right nipple, as her right hand caressed his hips and her left one undid his belt.

Still, he had let her be in control for too long so he pushed her away as he got in the dominant position. He spread chocolate on her legs and up her thighs and then licked it, going upper and upper as she was breathing heavily at the touch of his sensuous lips. Her breath almost stopped as his fingers got her out of her panties, leaving her fully exposed to those greedy lips. He licked the chocolate from between her thighs as whimpers of pleasure escaped her throat. After dipping his fingers into chocolate, he slid two of them inside her and found her as soft and as moist as the chocolate.

"Oh!" She screamed as she felt his sticky touch deep within her.

She pressed herself hard on his touch, allowing him to get even deeper, as his mouth took over her right nipple, sucking gently.

"Fuck me, Nikola." She whispered in a pleading voice against his neck.

"You shouldn't use that kind of language, Helen." He scolded her.

"Make me pay for it then." Helen challenged him.

"Be careful what you wish for Helen." Nikola warned her.

"What will you do, Nikola? Spank me?" She asked and he couldn't help smiling at the thought.

It wasn't such a bad idea, after all…

"Don't challenge me, Helen." He whispered in her ear seductively and gently licked it.

He went back to her nipple to caress it some more as his fingers went into her again.

"Nikola..." She moaned lifting her tight so he could slide in even further.

"You might want to clean up the mess _you_ made." She commanded.

"Not yet, dear." He said relishing the despair in her eyes.

"Nikola, please... be a good boy and clean it up, ok?" She asked in a softer tone.

"Make me." He grinned.

Not without a little regret, she pushed him away, making him get his fingers out of her. Then, she let her fingers go into that ruffable hair, placing his mouth right between her thighs. She moaned deeply as his tongue pressed on her sore point and he sucked on her. Never would she have imagined that it could make her feel like this. That Nikola could make her feel like this. She had to steady herself on his shoulders when he sucked harder. But he was insanely good with his tongue and she couldn't help moaning as he licked the chocolate from deep inside her. His tongue left her after a while and she almost cried in despair. She wanted him so much it drove her crazy.

"More." It was the only thing she managed to say, as he threw her a cheeky look.

She was panting hard as he smirked even wider.

"Beg me." He whispered against her skin.

"You're not going to see that happen." Helen said with anger in her voice.

"Oh well. Then I think I could just...leave you here." He said as his teeth thrust into the soft skin if her thigh, as if he wanted to show her what she was about to miss.

"You are playing a very risky game here, Mr. Tesla." Helen tried to convince him.

"I'm not playing, Helen. It's everything or nothing. Your choice." He said as his hands caressed her sides.

"Bloody bastard." She said with a sigh.

Without a warning, she pressed herself against his erection, as he had no other choice than entering her.

"I beg you." She whispered as he was pricking her sore point.

She tried to keep herself from moaning, but she simply couldn't help it, because he was huge and he knew exactly where to press hard on her inside to intoxicate her brain with an insane amount of pleasure. At first, he moved lazily and gentle inside her, causing small whimpers of pleasure escape her throat. But when he felt that she had got wet enough he increased the speed as well as the roughness of his thrusts and she cried out his name, over and over again, as their sweaty and sticky bodies rubbed against each other.

It took him deliciously long to come inside her so when he finally did she moaned exhausted.

"I never thought that a midnight snack can be so rewarding." Helen said as she traced small circles on his chest.

"Well... you know what they say. The only thing better than a midnight snack… is to share it with someone you love." He said and she couldn't help blushing.

"You still have chocolate on you, you know?" She whispered sensually in his ear.

"Well I guess I could always take a shower. Care to join me?" He whispered back.

"Somebody has to help you with washing your back." She grinned.

He took her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, as she wrapped her thighs around him, feeling him hardening one more time at her soft touch. They entered the cabin together, and for a long while the only things that broke the silence at the Sanctuary were the two lovers' moans of pleasure. After all, all that chocolate she had eaten was bound to cause her to put some weight... that is, if she didn't make sure that she gets some exercise. And Nikola was clearly the best personal trainer she could have asked for…


End file.
